Drafts
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: It is what the title says. Drafts of stories I never finished...


**Hey, guys! I know I haven't updated my stories and honestly I don't plan on doing it for a while more. But I did find a few drafts in a folder somewhere and thought it'd be nice to share them. They're just drafts. I'm not (at the moment) planning on continuing these. They are nothing but drafts. I'm gonna upload one today just because. I miss you guys. Like really.**

**So here you go. Enjoy some first draft pieces of various stories :) I love you :))**

* * *

"No, no! Kendall, don't do that! Carlos, jump down!" James yelled and ran over to his latino friend, yanking him down from the table and putting him down on the floor just to have Carlos run away into the bathroom.

James gave a frustrated sigh and glared at his blond friend who were currently in the kitchen, drawing on the cupboards with a black sharpie and humming happily while he did so. The brunet whimpered when he thought about cleaning that up and swirled around.

"Where the heck is Logan?!" He whined and spotted the raven haired boy sitting on the couch, covered in blankets while browsing through a picture book. James couldn't help but smile and let out an 'aw'.

"Jamie, come and look at my new drawing!" Kendall called and waved at him. The blond had not only drawn on the cupboards but also on the floor and on himself. Only God knew how he had managed to do that.

The brunet gave a sigh and went over to the blond and took the sharpie from him. "Very nice. Now, it's real late and it's bed time." James sighed and grabbed Kendall by the arm and pulled him up on his feet. The blond pouted.

"I don't wanna go to bed, I'm not tired." Kendall said and struggled a bit.

"No, you're taking a bath first." James said, shuddering at the fact that he'd have to _give_ Kendall a bath. "Come on, Blondie." He said and lead his friend over to the bathroom and opened it up, finding Carlos playing pirate in the bathtub.

James patiently got Carlos out of the bath and took him to the bedroom he shared with Kendall and tucked him in. He told Logan that it was soon time to go to bed but Logan didn't really look up from his book. The brunet gave another sigh and then went back into the bathroom. "Do I have to take a bath?" Kendall asked sadly.

"Yes." James said and went up to the blond and started unbuttoning his plaid shirt. Kendall gave another sigh and restlessly bounced on the balls of his feet. "Stay still for a minute." James almost pleaded and Kendall frowned and stopped and let the brunet undress him. "Bath, now." James said and Kendall climbed into the tub and let James wash him.

James was quick and effective. Getting the sharpie marks off of the blond and then drying him up and dressing him in his pajamas. James was thankful that it was Kendall and not someone else.

After tucking all of his friends in, Kendall and Carlos in their room and Logan in the room he shared with him. Then he flopped down on the couch and gave a long sigh. How in the world did this happen? His friends were acting as if they were children! James knew that the hypnotist Gustavo had hired was a bad idea. _To make them behave better_. Gustavo had said.

The plan had obviously backfired and three out of four boys had started acting like obnoxious little six year old boys. Strangely James had not been affected one bit and he was assigned as a babysitter while Kelly and Gustavo hunted the hypnotist down to turn the rest of the band back to normal. So James was stuck babysitting for God knows how long.

The brunet got undressed, had a quick shower and then got dressed in a pair of sweats and a wife beater before checking that everyone was where they were supposed to be. Kendall was sleeping peacefully in his bed, hugging the life out of his pillow, Carlos was halfway to the floor, snoring and drooling as he slept. James carefully lifted the latino back up on the bed and then leaving the bedroom door cracked open.

Logan on the other hand was still awake and sat curled up in James' bed with a pillow and a picture book. "What's wrong, Loges? Can't sleep?" James asked and went over to his bed and sat down next to the raven haired boy. "Tell me and I'll see what I can do."

"Hm... I had a bad dream." Logan sighed and pouted. "Can I sleep here?" He asked and gave James a real puppy dog look. The brunet avoided to roll his eyes but nodded. His friends had been kids for almost a week and James hadn't had his bed alone since the whole thing started. The first day Carlos had been crying and had to sleep in James' bed, the second night Logan couldn't sleep, the third day all three of his friends had fallen asleep in James' bed and forced the brunet to sleep on the couch. The rest of the week had gone by in a similar way.

Logan gave a weak smile and scooted over and let James lay down. "Try to sleep, alright?" James sighed and Logan nodded and hugged his book and his pillow close to his chest and James covered them both with the soft comforter. "Good night." He said and Logan nodded silently and went to sleep.

James gave another sigh and wondered how long he'd have to take care of his best friends before making himself comfortable and going to sleep.

"WHY'S LOGAN SWEEPING IN JAMIE'S BEEED?!"

That was how James had woken up a few times that week. Hearing Kendall wail at the top of his lungs. The blond was not only loud, he was also incredibly annoying. Probably worse than any of the others. "He's always sleeping theeeere!" Kendall cried and jumped up on the bed, straddling Logan's legs and shaking him. "Move over!" He whined and Logan grunted silently and scooted closer to the side and Kendall crawled in between James and Logan, hugging them both.

"Good morning, Kendall." James sighed, not happy to be woken so early and not having his bed to himself. "I'm going to make breakfast." James sighed and got out of the bed. Kendall shot up and followed him.

"Me too!" He chirped and James rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen where Carlos was rummaging through the cupboards.

"What are you looking for, buddy?" He James asked and went over to ruffle Carlos' hair. The latino sighed and pointed up at the top shelf at the cocoa puffs that James immediately reached up and grabbed, handing it to his short friend and patting his head. "There you go." He said and Carlos beamed up at him.

James grabbed an apple from the counter and just as he was about to take a bit Kendall snatched it out of his hands and gave a toothy grin. "I want that." He said and James furrowed his eyebrows and reached to take his breakfast back but the blond quickly gave the red apple a big lick and gave James a teasing look.

The brunet took the apple back, taking a big bite out of it. "I'm not scared of some cooties, Blondie." He said and turned around, picking out some bowls for his friends and pouring cereal up for each one of them. "Here, eat this." he said and pushed the bowl over to Kendall and then filling it with milk. "Here you go."

"Thank you!" Kendall chirped and hungrily ate his breakfast. "Jamie, you're the best chef ever!"

"Yeah!" Carlos agreed and James sighed.

"Good to know." He said and then went back to the room he shared with Logan and looked inside. Logan was peacefully asleep and James decided to let him be. Kendall finished his breakfast first and when he was done he rocked on his chair and looked around. "Don't do that." James said and put his hands on Kendall's shoulders, stopping him.

The blond pouted and jumped up from his seat and disappeared into his room to get dressed. "James! Help!" He yelled after only a few minutes. James went to check on the blond and sighed again when Kendall was looking childishly sad. "The shirt is stupid!"

"Yeah, yeah." James said. "I see. Here." He said and helped the blond tie his shoes and then untangle him from the pajama shirt. He went over to the dresser and got a shirt for the blond.

"I love that shirt!" Kendall cheered, now on the bed, jumping up and down excitedly. "Want it! Want it!" He cheered and jumped down on James, reaching for the shirt. James gently pushed him off and helped him put it on. "Thank you!" Kendall cooed and blushed a bit before he jumped up and placed a quick kiss on James' lips before running out the room faster than lightning.

James sighed though it wasn't really a surprise. He and Kendall had been dating for about a month before the whole hypnosis thing and it clearly showed that even though Kendall was a kid mentally he still liked James.

The first few days he had been teasing James incredibly much. Playing him pranks, taking his food or pulling his hair. Basically every single little thing small boys did when they liked someone. When Kendall was done teasing he'd started constantly hanging around James, playing, drawing and giving him tiny gifts and stuff and James had been so touched to know that the blond liked him that much. But it was getting old and he wasn't talking about Kendall. James was just tired of dating a guy that thought he was six years old. The blond was also very jealous and always whined and complained when James paid anyone else more attention.

Soon Kendall came back with a paper and handed it to James while squirming nervously and looking awfully shy. "It's for you." He said and blushed. James smiled softly and looked at the childishly drawn heart and the misspelled poem.

_Roses ar redd. Vilets ar blu. _

_ Shugar is swet and so is ju._

James couldn't help but smile lovingly at the blond. "I love it, thank you." He cooed and Kendall lit up like a sun. James just couldn't help himself but leaned down and gave the blond a sweet kiss, tangling his fingers in Kendall's hair and deepened the kiss, licking at Kendall's bottom lip.

The blond squeaked and pulled away, turning red. "Why did you lick me?" He asked and giggled. James rolled his eyes.

"Because." He said, not wanting to have _the talk_ with his boyfriend. The blond looked puzzled but then leaned forward and licked at James' bottom lip.

"Are we playing dog?" he asked and giggled, licking the brunet's chin. "Woof!" Kendall barked and bounced around a bit. "Woof! Pet me!" He giggled and jumped up on the bed on all fours and wiggling around. "Pet me! Pet me!"

"Uh... I'd... rather not." James mumbled and blushed. "D-Don't do that." He said and furrowed his eyebrows. Kendall did of course not listen and jumped around and barked and played his little game until James gave up and left the room to check on the other two only to have the blond crawling after him while still barking happily.

Logan had gotten up and sat by the table, reading one of the many picture books Mrs. Knight had saved from when Katie and Kendall were little. Logan's love for books was strong, James figured. Carlos were sitting in the kitchen and played with some action figures and James flopped down on the couch.

"Jamie! Play with me!" Kendall whined and crawled over to him with his tongue hanging out of his mouth while he panted like a dog. "Woof!" He barked and James sighed hopelessly and ruffled Kendall's soft hair. Kendall beamed with happiness and jumped up to lie in James' lap.

The brunet's phone rang and he picked it up while Kendall were wiggling around in his lap, something that soon got very awkward and James had to push him off in fright of being counted as some kind of perverted idiot who got turned on by kids play. "H-Hello?" James answered the phone.

_"__James, we've got some bad news."_ Kelly said and James whimpered. _"The hypnotist left the country __but__ we're trying to track him down as we speak."_

"Kelly... I am not really in a good position to speak." James said and gulped when Kendall straddled his lap and bounced around, urging James to play with him and the toys he had picked out. "I-In fact... I'm not really sure I can take this anymore."

_"__Just until we get a hold of this guy, James."_

"James, play with me!" Kendall whined and pouted.

"Kendall, not right not. I'm talking on the phone." James sighed and then groaned seeing Carlos knocking the vase on the counter over, spilling water all over Logan's books. "Carlos! Don't do that!" James scolded and got up from the couch, leaving his phone on the table. "Logan, don't cry. It's okay..."

"Hi, Kelly!" Kendall chirped when he picked up the phone and noticed that it was Kelly on the other side of the line.

_"__Hello, Kendall."_ Kelly said softly. _"Are you __boys__ alright?"_

Kendall nodded eagerly. "Mhm! James and I are playing and Carlos got these cool toys and Logan he's being really boring with his books." Kendall explained. "James made breakfast to me and then I drew him a picture and he really liked it!" He chirped.

_"__That's nice, sweetie... you're being good, right? Don't give James a tough time."_ Kelly said.

"I'm not! I'm being really good!" He promised and smiled and looked up at James who were struggling with consoling Logan. "Bye, Kelly! I'm gonna help James now!" He blurted out before tossing the phone on the couch and running over to James and Logan and helping out by patting Logan on the back. "'S okay, Logan. You can borrow this from me." He said and handed the raven haired boy a comic book.

Logan sniffled a bit and nodded, taking the comic and walking over to the couch to read. James put the rest of the books out to dry and then continued with helping Carlos change clothes and brush his teeth. When he came back Kendall was wiping the counter and gingerly placing the vase back where it stood before.

"That looks nice." James said softly and Kendall nodded.

"I cleaned up!" He said and looked very proud. "I'm helping!"

"Yeah, you are." James chuckled and ruffled Kendall's hair again and once again leaned down to peck on his lips, just because. The blond giggled and put his hands over his mouth. "What?" James asked.

"My tummy is tingling." Kendall giggled and looked absolutely delighted.

James felt his heart skip a beat and looked down at the blond who was examining his own stomach. "My tummy's tingling too."

* * *

**Kames! See, I wrote this ages ago and never continued it. Probably won't in a near future but who knows?**


End file.
